


Something to Talk About

by MarginalMadness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Can't Buy Me Love AU, Fluff, Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Swearing, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalMadness/pseuds/MarginalMadness
Summary: "The performance has begun" as it were...and all eyes were on them, the secret lovers, lips spilling with gossip about their forbidden love affair, and it thrilled both him and Yuuri...at least until they were behind closed doors and they could laugh about their antics and how to scandalise everyone further.
He wasn't really in love with Yuuri Katsuki.
He wasn't.
Fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commander_cullywully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/gifts).



> So I told [commander_cullywully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_cullywully/pseuds/commander_cullywully) That I wanted a 'Can't Buy Me Love' AU where Victor and Yuuri's relationship is just for show until it isn't and they told me to write it, so I did...this ended up a lot more light-hearted than I usually write. Title taken from the Bonnie Raitt song, ["Something to Talk About"](https://youtu.be/mJ58TVYNFro)

Victor’s hand itched to reach out to Yuuri’s as they walked through the crowded streets of Barcelona. He could feel people’s eyes watching, imagined he heard their whispers about the forbidden relationship between him and his new student, questions about what made Yuuri so appealing one of the hottest bachelors in the world would give up his career, pack up his entire life and fly half way across the world to be with him.

He had been asked many times over the past eight months, he always coyly looked away, saying something suggestive, like he saw a spark of something special in Yuuri, or he had changed his world view and Victor had decided to embrace it, but the truth of the matter was he had done nothing. Victor was _bored_. He had won so many consecutive events now he was basically competing against his own ghost, everyone expected him to win, expected to be blown away to the point he could only surprise now them if he _didn’t_ surprise them, and that was a shitty catch twenty-two to be in. Then that damn video showed up, and Yuuri, that beautiful mess of a man, though technically proficient, was sloppy, and undisciplined but he skated with feeling Victor had been missing for years, and Victor thought, ‘ _This is something I could work with_ ’ and he left for Japan within the week.

Yuuri was...different, he didn’t respond like most did to Victor’s charms, he seemed to crave and rebuff the attention in equal measure, and getting to grips on how he was going to react at any one time was a challenge, but eventually they figured out a system. Victor spoke to him like he was trying to seduce him when he was coaching him, like a lover would, and Yuuri channelled that into his performance, trying to seduce him right back, and they both fed off that energy, off the ice they were close, but not as close as people suspected. When people started to approach them, not even asking if they were a couple, just assuming they were, they went with it, they played it up, using it to fuel Yuuri’s performances, after all Yuuri wanted to win to prove himself, and Victor wanted to him to win because it would make him look good. They played well in public, Victor lost all sense of boundaries, and Yuuri played up the possessive lover routine, and then they’d go back to the hotel and laugh about it, check social media sites to see how scandalised everyone was and talk about what they could do to up the game at the next competition.

Now though, now.

Oh boy.

Ever since Victor left Yuuri’s side to fly home for Makkachin, Victor had felt a shift. He felt like he had ripped a part of himself in two and left it with Yuuri and now he only felt whole when Yuuri was around and it vexed him. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he wasn’t really in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

Except he was.

Hopelessly, head over heels, move to Japan and adopt poodles and grow old together in love, and he didn’t know how to act anymore.

**Fuck.**

“Victor?” Yuuri asked pulling on his arm.

“Hmm?” Victor pulled his attention back to the shorter man, not looking at his lips, definitely not looking at his lips and imagining kissing them.

“I asked if there was anything you wanted to get at the market.” Yuuri said, warm, brown eyes staring up at him and Victor could spend the rest of his life looking into those eyes and die happy and…‘ _oh my fucking god when did this happen to me?_ ’. Victor shook his head with a frown, and Yuuri looked at him worriedly. He wanted to smile, to ease his concerns but he was too busy running through every. single. interaction they’d ever had, trying to pinpoint the moment he fell in love with the unassuming, Japanese skater. “Okay you sit here, I want to go grab something, okay?” Victor nodded, not even focusing on Yuuri but sat down at a nearby outside café to wait for him. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain to Yuuri that all of the fake, playful flirting for the sake of his routine might not be fake at all, but real, in fact no might about it, very real, like he’d had to stop himself considering what-surname-he-prefers-several-times-over-the-past-two-weeks, sort of real. After all Victor Katsuki, is just adorable and makes him smile to think about, but Yuuri Nikiforov fills him with a warmth that makes it hard to breathe, both Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, work but Nikiforov-Katsuki, just sounds weird…and then his head fell against the cool metal table in front of him as he realised he fell down _that_ rabbit hole again.

His hand retreated to his pocket, fingers running over the small square box, which contained a round, golden object, more precious to him than any medal he’d ever won. He was crazy right? Just completely…I mean, of course he was, he was Victor-fucking-Nikiforov, he was known for being shocking and spontaneous, like coming out to the world by skating to an aria about a man searching for another man, but ‘Haha fooled you, I’m not pretending to be in love with you, I’m _actually_ in love with you, so marry me, and be mine forever, please?’, was just another level of off the wall, batshit, insane.

He sat there counting backwards from one hundred to try and calm himself and focus his mind, but no, he could perform flawlessly to a crowd of thousands, but as he sat there counting, it honestly just became a list of all the things he loved about Yuuri, and really, his tone of voice when he said ‘Victor.’ when he was pissed at him, was that something he should love? Probably not, but he did anyway, or the way he picked at his cuticles when he was anxious and had nothing to distract him, that should be disgusting, not adorable, or the way he hid his face and peeked from between his fingers when Victor made him laugh uncontrollably…okay, that one is legitimate and can stay on the list, his forearms too, _whoa_. The little sighs he sometimes does in his sleep, they can go to the top of the list, and this thighs…oh merciful mother of Go- Victor moaned out loud at the though of Yuuri’s thick, powerful thighs wrapped around his waist, startling when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Ahhh!”

Yuuri was looking at him wide eyed and worried. He’s back but he didn’t seem to be carrying anything new.

“Victor, are you okay, are you sick?”

Victor blinks at him. What? He has no idea what is going on so he just smiles, what he thinks is pleasantly, that’s what he would do in this situation right? Before…everything.

“Yuuri,” He draws it out, enjoying the way it feels on his tongue “I’m fine, perfect, peachy, a-okay! Did you find what you needed?” He feels the blush creep over his cheeks and now it’s Yuuri’s turn to blink at him owlishly.

**Fuck.**

“I-I did.” Yuuri blushes, looking down at his shuffling feet. “Just one more thing I need to do and I’m all set for tomorrow.”

_‘The way I can get lost in his eyes, the way he stutters when he’s uncomfortable, his blush…I want to nuzzle him and feel his flushed cheek against mine.’_

Victor can’t even comprehend how fucked he is.

He picked up his bags and motioned for Yuuri to lead the way, stealing sly glances, not imagining waking up to his nose buried in Yuuri’s hair, or falling asleep on his chest, Yuuri wrapping his arms around him and snuggling him close because he’s cold, no he isn’t imagining any of those thing, at all and then Yuuri looks at him, curiously, narrowing his eyes in suspicion and Victor realises he smiling, full on beaming at him as they walk down the street in silence, and could he be any less subtle, probably not unless he were screaming ‘I’M IN LOVE WITH THIS MAN!’ and waving his arms like a tragically, love lorn octopus in Yuuri’s direction. He knows Yuuri is perpetually flummoxed when he comes to these sorts of things, he will never live down ‘Pork Cutlet Bowl Fatale’ as long as Victor draws breath, but when a man is walking down the street smiling at you like you’re every wish he’s ever made came true, you don’t squint at him, you insufferably clueless bastard, maybe you stop and you think ‘oh he must be in love with me?’, and kiss him until neither one of you can breathe. Maybe.

And then Yuuri stopped and turned to him, placing his bags on the ground, taking his own bags and putting them on the ground too, before taking both of his hands in his. Victor looked up and they are suddenly standing on the steps of a Cathedral, and Yuuri is looking at him like it’s taking everything he has not to break eye contact and run away, a blush so intense he’s practically glowing. Oh.

_Oh._

Victor is an insufferably clueless bastard too.


End file.
